InuYasha Christmas
by Nina Asukina
Summary: Kagome goes home for Christmas no ones home so she askes InuYasha now they are spending Christmas together. read to find out how christams is with inuYasha
1. Begining

InuYasha Christmas 

InuYasha and Kagome were laying in the flower feilds when Kagome remembered that Christmas was next week in her world.She sat up and flicked InuYasha nose making him groan and sit up too.InuYasha turn his head to her once he got settled and said "What is it Kagome?"

Kagome closed her eyes and smiled.

"Christmas will be here next week in my world so can i please go home InuYasha?",said Kagome wusing the puppy face.

InuYasha gave in easyly and offered to give her a ride home and carry her bag since they had been working in the fields helping the villagers all day and Kagome looked tired and weak as usual.

"Great Thank-You so much InuYasha!", Kagome said happly as she walked over to InuYasha and climbed on his back.

InuYasha jumped off to the Cabin first to get Kagome's Bag.

When they got there they were greeted by Sango the Demon Slayer,Miroku the Perverted Monk With a curse in his Hand called Wind Tunnel,Kirara a cat Demon who acompanies Sango,and Shippo a Young Fox Demon,with a big mouth i may add.

"Hello Kagome and InuYasha.",said Sango and Miroku.

"Kagome!",Said Shippo Excitedly as he jumped and hugged Kagome.

"Hey Guys.", said Kagome while hugging Shippo.

"Hmph...So what have you guys been doing.",said InuYasha.

"Well me,Sango,Kirara,and Shippo have been hunting and slaying demons for the villagers.", said Miroku proudly.

"Hmph...Me and Kagome did the same thing and we helped plant seeds.",InuYasha shout back at Miroku.

"ok..Enough guys it doesn't matter who did more as long as we helped.",said Sango trying to calm them down.

"Yes Sango you are right all that matters is that we helped.",said Miroku while rubbing Sango's butt.

"GRRRRRRRRR...Why You Dirty Disgusting Monk...Get Your head out of the Gutter." said Sango as She Twirled around and slaped Miroku Straight in the face.

InuYasha,Kagome,Kirara,and Shippo shook Their heads and said all together ,"He'll never learn."

After Kagome said,"Bye.", to the gang ,she climbed on InuYasha back and they headed for the bone eaters well.

InuYasha jumped in the well and was transported to another well located in Kagome's Family Shrine.InuYasha jumped out of the well on Kagomes side and opened the door to the Shrine and walked Kagome to her House.

Once outside the Shrine Kagome Felt Cold and ran to her house and opened the door and walked in with InuYasha ,who sat her bag by the door once they were in,Kagome yelled as soon as she was in,"Grandpa,Mama,Souta I'm Home."

Kagome caught her eye on a note left on the fridge.

Note:

Kagome,Souta has gone to a Friend for Christmas,Granpa went to spend Christmas with a friend as well, and I Am spending Christmas with my Friends also if you come home i'm sorry we couldn't spend this years Cristmas together. We will be back home two weeks after Christmas ok Kagome.

I love you, Mom.

Kagome smiled sadly and stuck the note back on the fidge and turned to InuYasha who was sniffing for her familys scent.

"Ummm...InuYasha there not here they went to spend Christmas with their friends.", Kagome said sadly.

"Oh..well Kagome i'm going to head back to the Cabin or do you want me to stay.",said InuYasha trying to cheer Kagome up.

"umm...", Kagome stoped and thought about Christmas with InuYasha would be like and she decided to spend Christmas with him.

"umm..InuYasha would you mind spending Christmas with me.",said Kagome a little excited and hoping he say yes.

"Ummm..Kagome whats Christmas.", Inuyasha said interestedly.

"Oh..Well Christmas is a Holiday that god was born on and we get presents for umm..well theres this guy name santa and he delivers presents to everyone in the whole world in one night.",Kagome said.

"Umm..Kagome are you sure santa isn't a demon.",said InuYasha making a point about no human being fast enough or living that long and bringing gifts to everyone in the whole world in one night.

Kagome laughed at InuYasha and told him that Santa was just a made up person by companys to get people to buy there products.

"Well what a rip off..Kagome do you think Miroku is this Santas Anciestors because he's always ripping people off,", said InuYasha joking around.

Kagome laughed and thought about it for a sec.

InuYasha stood up and walked around Kagomes house.Kagome walked into the Kitchen and looked in the fidge for something to eat .She decided to make something fresh and grabed Inuyasha and told him to go in souta's room and change clothes,She then ran to her room and grabed her jacket.

When InuYasha was Finally done dressing He and Kagome walked to the store side by side Kagome then saw her friends and they noticed her to and ran over there to talk with InuYasha and Kagome,of course.

"Hey Kagome..Is that your boy friend?", said one of Kagomes friends.

"umm..", Kagome blushed and thought to her self.

"Oh no InuYasha doesn't know i've been secretly calling him my boy friend to my friends ..oh what should i do.", Kagome said in her mind.

Just then InuYasha Spoke.

"Umm..Yeah I'm Kagome's Boy friend." said InuYasha confused on what boy friend means.

Kagomes face turned red and she looked like a cherry that was bolded and ready to explode.

Kagomes friends chatted for 5 more minutes then left.

Kagome and InuYasha stood there in silence.

InuYasha was the first to break the silence by asking Kagome ,"whats a boy friend?"

Kagome blushed and explained it to InuYasha as they walked ,when Kagome was done InuYasha was blushing and almost triped over a box.

"So..ummm..they think we're together.", InuYasha said stil blushing.

"Yeah..Funny huh?..", said Kagome blushing as well.

InuYasha turned and looked at Kagome and Kagome turned and looked at InuYasha.Kagome then smiled, when she smiled kagome felt water drip on her nose and looked up to see a mistoltoe. She then blushed and looked at InuYasha who was looking around the streets.

"umm..InuYasha.", Kagome said a little shaky

"huh?..what is it Kagome??", said InuYasha with innocent eyes.

"InuYasha we're standing under a mistoltoe.", Kagome said blushing more.

"And..What is a mistoltoe?", said InuYasha.

Kagome signed and Explained it to him.

InuYasha blushed and leaned forward and kissed Kagome on the lips lightly and turned away fast.

Kagome eyes widened and she blushed as she was blushing she felt something grab her hand and saw that it was InuYasha hand.

They then walked across the street and went to the store and bought all kinds of ramen and other things.

ok guys i'm stoping it right here sorry i'm just a little tired and the time right now is 1:58 am and i'm tired and really don't feel like making mor euntil tomorrow probably i will update this soon i promise.


	2. Christmas eve

_Christmas Eve_

It was now Christmas eve in Kagomes world.Kagome had went out to go buy InuYasha a present,she had already bought Sango,Miroku,Kirara,and Shippo a present,she had to sneak off to the federal era and give them there gifts early,then sneak back and run off to the city,and look for InuYasha's gift.

"Hmm..I wonder what i should get him.", Kagome thought to herself.

"Maybe some ramen..no..umm..how bout a new Kimono...umm so hard to think.", Kagome was getting frustrated.

Kagome turned,and looked into a store and saw a bracelet with puppy paw prints on it.

Kagome thought it was perfect and ran in to buy it,but Kagome didn't know that it had "I love you." craved in the back of the metal tag.

Kagome walked out of the store and went to another store and bought a small roll of red wraping paper with white puppys on it.

"There i hope InuYasha likes it.", Kagome said smiling happyly as she walked home.

On the way home Kagome remebered what she had told InuYasha 3 days ago about,her family buying gifts from stores and wraping them up,and giving it to each other.

InuYasha had ask her should he buy her something and she told him sure if you want to.

"I wonder did he buy me a gift..probably not,besides he just learned about christmas so how could he maybe next year Kagome." Kagome thought to herself again.

Kagome walked to her door,as she did she put the gift in her bag and covered it up with her wallet and her check book,that she got for her birthday.

Kagome opened the door walked in,and said,"I'm Home.",as Kagome said that InuYasha jumped in front of her nearly scaring her.

"Great your back,Kagome you took for ever to get back i thought something had happened to you." said InuYasha actually concerned about Kagome.

"Wow he was actually worried about me." Kagome thought to herself.

"huh?/ Kagome are you ok??", asked InuYasha when he saw that Kagome hadn't responded to what he said.

"Oh Yeah i'm ok so what would you like to eat InuYasha.", Kagome said ,as she put her bag on the kitchen counter and grabed her apron and tied it on.

"umm..How bout grilled fish and rice with egg." InuYasha said with a big smile.

"Sure that sounds great.", Kagome said ,as she got some fish from the freezer and started bolding some rice.

"hey InuYasha do you want rice balls and sushi.", said Kagome smiling with her eyes closed.

"YEAH!",shouted InuYasha.

"Great i'll be done in a moment.", Kagome said before turning around and cutting the defrozen fish.

As Kagome was cooking InuYasha went over to her bag and grabed her wallet,and looked in it to see 400.InuYasha took 200 and walked to souta's room and took a 50 bill out of his draw then jumped out his window and ran off to the store to buy Kagome a gift.

"Ok i remember when Souta told me that a diamond is a girls best friend so i need to get Kagome a Diamond and it has to be big and cost only 225 because i only have 250.", InuYasha said ,as he slipped behind a corner and changed into one of Kagome's school outfits for boys.

InuYasha then brushed his hair over his ears so they weren't notice by anyone.

InuYasha then put his clothes in a bag and walked into a Jewlry Store.

InuYasha then looked at all the rigs and necklaces in the store,He then saw a diamond Necklace with matching ear rings for 240,he then smiled and told the sales clerk he wanted it for a friend.The sale clerk smiled and grabed it and put it in a soft covered box and said "That will be 245.45 plz.InuYasha handed the sales clerk the money ,and grabed his change, the box ,and put them in a bag and walked out of the store.InuYasha then walked in another,and got the box with the necklace and matching ear rings wraped in blue and white paper,then walked out of the store into a alley and changed back into his kimono,and leaped off to Kagomes house.

InuYasha had only been gone for 10 minutes when he got back to the house,he jumped on souta's window seal,opened it and jumped in then ran in the living room and jumped on the couch and put kagomes money back in her wallet ,and acted like he was sleep.

Just 5 minutes after inuyasha was in Kagome came in the room and said,"InuYasha foods ready."

InuYasha jumped up and said," Great i'm starving.",when InuYasha was standing up Kagome looked at his head and saw his hair brushed over his ears,and a piece of paper on his left shoulder.

"Huh?? what has he been doing and i didn't hear anything,and usaully when i'm making food he would tell me ,hurry up already Kagome i'm hungry." ,and then I'd get mad and make him sit but he didn't say anything i wonder did he slip out of the house no becaus ethe front door doesn't look like it's been opened and nothing in the houe looks messed up or dirty so yeah he couldn't have." Kagome thought to herself.

As Kagome was thinking InuYasha had walked into the kitchen ,and shook his head making his hair go back to normal,then sat down ,and waited for Kagome to get the food.

Kagome then snaped out of her thinking and walked over to the counter and picked up a tray with rice balls,grilled fish,egg whites,and sushi,then set them on the table and sat down on the other side of the table and said,"ok InuYasha lets eat." with that InuYasha begin consuming rice balls,fish,egg whites,and sushi faster than any human alive in Kagome's world as InuYasha called it.Kagome watched and ate quickly before all the food was gone.

Kagome grabed the Empty tray and took it to the sink and washed it.

InuYasha slipped off to the Christmas tree,and put the gift he got for Kagome under there,he had took the ear rings out and told the man in the last store he went to,to wrap them up in a seperate box the man did,and InuYasha decided to give them to Kagome as a early present.

When it was time for bed ,InuYasha slipped the present under Kagomes pillow then walked down the stairs and slept on the couch.

Kagome was sleep when InuYasha had slipped the present under her pillow.

ok I'm stoping it here guys the next chapter is the final. enjoy


	3. Christmas day

_**Christmas Day**_

It was 9am in the morning ,when InuYasha was awoken by screaming,and shouting,he ran up the stairs,and open Kagomes door,and saw Kagome jumping up and down holding the ear rings he bought her in her hand.

"You like them i see.",said InuYasha smiling.

Kagome turned to InuYasha,and smiled,then jumped off her bed onto InuYasha ,making him fall to the ground while she was hugging his neck.

"Oh thank you InuYasha oh i love them your the sweetest half-demon ever.", Kagome said hugging InuYasha neck so tight that he was choking.

When InuYasha heard Kagome said he was the ," sweetest half-demon ever.",InuYasha blushed.

"I'm glad you like them.",InuYasha said smiling,and blushing,

"Like them InuYasha i love them thank-you thank-you.",said Kagome,who started hugging InuYasha tighter.

"Well Kagome where's my gift you know since it's christmas day,and all.",InuYasha said blushing.

"Oh yeah come on."said Kagome as she jumped off InuYasha grabed his hand ,and pulled him until he stood up ,and started walking with her,she held his hand all the way which caused him to blush the whole way,until she let go and walked over to the bag with the gift in it,she took it out and walked over to InuYasha and handed him the gift.

"Open it.",Kagome said smiling.

"Ok.",InuYasha said,before using his index finger's claw to tear open the red wraping paper.

InuYasha then took the bracelet out and saw the puppy paw prints,then he looked at the back ,and saw the ,"I love you." craved in the back,he then blushed and hugged Kagome.

"huh? guess he really liked it." Kagome thought to herself.

"Kagome i don't know how or why ,but I Love you too." InuYasha said while still hugging Kagome.

Kagomes eyes widened ,then she started blushing,she was in shock and thought his statement over ,and over.

"Oh Kagome i have something else for you.",InuYasha said smiling as he slipped off to the christmas tree,and took the gift from under it,and walked back over to Kagome ,and handed it to her.

Kagome opened it,and smiled and took the necklace out almost crying.

'Oh InuYasha thank you so much." Kagome said,before hugging InuYasha tightly.

"Your welcome Kagome." said InuYasha,

"Oh ,and InuYasha why did you say you loved me too.",Kagome said with tears in her eyes.

"Because of this.' InuYasha said before showing her the back of the tag.

Kagome eyes widen.

"I didn't know it had that on the back ,and now InuYasha thinks I love him ,well which i do ,but I was to afraid to admit it.",Kagome thought to herself.

"Wait Kagome don't tell me you didn't know that was on the back.",InuYasha said blushing.

"Umm..well..no." Kagome said ,while putting her head down.

InuYasha just turned his head away and smiled.

"Well it's ok." InuYasha said blushing.

"Ok Great well guess thats settled." Kagome said with a smile ,before being hugged by InuYasha once more then kissed on her lips by InuYasha.

**2 week's later**

Kagome packed her stuff ,and some food ,and put on her shoes,then walked to the front door where InuYasha was waiting.Kagome then turned to her Mother,Grandpa,and Souta.

"Ok we're off Seeya I love you all.",Kagome said ,before turning ,and walking off with InuYasha to the well.

InuYasha then grabed Kagomes bag ,opened the shrines door ,walked in with Kagome then they both jumped in the well together.

InuYasha jumped out of the well ,and sat Kagome's bag on the ground,then help Kagome out of the well.

InuYasha then pick up Kagome's bag,and Kagome climbed on his back,and he jumped off to the cabin.

When they reached the cabin they were greeted by Sango,Miroku,Shippo,and Kirara.

"Hello InuYasha !",said Miroku with a slap mark on his face.

InuYasha and Kagome could tell what already happened.

"Hello InuYasha and Kagome how was your Christmas." asked Sango.

"Hmph..It's was ok kinda boring.",InuYasha said ,as Kagome climbed off his back,and he sat Kagome's bag on the ground.

"Hey InuYasha what's that suppose to mean." Kagome said.

"It means Spending Christmas with you is boring." InuYasha shot back at Kagome's statement.

"Oh it is huh?", Kagome said angryly.

"huh?no wait Kagome i didn't mean it that way.", InuYasha said shaky.

"INUYASHA! SIT! SIT! SIT!.", said Kagome Angry.

With that InuYasha went falling flat into the ground going deeper and deeper as Kagome said ,"Sit."

Sango,Miroku,and shippo said all together," He'll Never Learn."

* * *

ok this is the last chapter i feel sorry for InuYasha but hey he should have kept his mouth closed i hope you guys enjoy it and plz review.Oh and guys nothing happened between InuYasha and Kagome when they kissed seriously and don't get any nastyor sick Ideas ok great remember review if you like it ,if you don't thanks for reading


End file.
